


The Date That Changed Everything

by peace_wisepenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, M/M, MWPP, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black, Slow Burn, Some Cursing, jilly beginings, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_wisepenguin/pseuds/peace_wisepenguin
Summary: Remus goes on a date with Caradoc Dearborn, which does not sit well with one Sirius Black. Sirius tries to deal with his feelings for Remus, while Remus has other plans in mind.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	1. The Date That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little new to posting my writing so I would appreciate it if you could leave comments, good or bad. I love criticism and I do want to grow as a writer so all would be appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to mention that I don't own any of these characters and all that, because I don't. Also I'm sorry if anything is triggering or offensive, I don't intend for any of that, everything that happens is either meant to be part of the characters and who they are or it's meant to drive the plot. I don't have any agendas other than writing an interesting and compelling story.

Sirius Black is sitting on his bed with two books in front of him, one on how to create secret doors and one on spells that work better in the dark, he hears someone open the door to the dormitory and he pulls his blanket over the books and grabs his charms textbook, trying to look casual. 

“Oh Remus! Shouldn’t you be in the library?” Remus raises a brow and looks at the suspicious scene before him like it’s just another Tuesday, “Shouldn’t you?” They both laugh and Remus sits down on the edge of Sirius’ bed, “I was actually hoping to talk to you about something. I’m a tad nervous about it so if you could do without having a laugh at me, that would be nice.” Sirius, who has had an awfully inconvenient crush on the boy in front of him for the better part of two years is a little hopeful. Maybe, Remus is about to declare his undying love for him, probably not though. “You seeee,” Remus begins, “I’ve got a date this weekend, and I was hoping you could help me out.”

Sirius heart sinks a little, this is about the worst thing he could’ve expected. “Umm, I know you think a ton of birds are always flocking about me, but I’d have thought after last year, I made it pretty obvious that I have no insight into the minds of girls and I’m not really interested.” Remus chuckles a bit and shakes his head and begins to stutter slightly, “I know, but after you…told us last year that…umm…that you were into blokes, well…it umm…”Sirius, trying to help him along, “yesss…” The way Remus was acting he started to think, maybe he’s planned a date, but he wants to ask me to go with him, just maybe. 

Remus continues, “well it’s with a bloke, my date I mean.” “You mean you want to ask a bloke out on a date? I didn’t…I thought…I mean, don’t you like birds Moony?” Now it is starting to feel real and Sirius is feeling very flustered. “No, I mean yes, I do like birds, but I’ve also been attracted to blokes for some time and you kind of, inspired me. But also, no, I haven’t asked anyone out.” Sirius starts feeling like his patience has finally payed off.

“Well ask away,” Sirius says with utmost confidence. “What? No, I’ve been asked out...on a date. It’s Caradoc”, Remus is starting to look excited, “he pulled me aside in the library just now and asked me and I said yes.”  
Sirius feels his whole world starting to crash around him. “Oh…well isn’t that…Caradoc you say? Dearborn? how…nice…a tad cocky but..” 

“So, will you help me? Give me some advice or…or tips on how to make the date go well? I mean I never really thought someone like Caradoc would be interested in me so…”

“What do you mean, ‘Someone like you?’ You’re incredible Moony, absolutely brilliant, any wizard should be grateful to just be in your presence let alone be lucky enough to land a night out with you.” Sirius gets very protective of Remus, especially when he starts self-deprecating. 

“So, you’ll help me?” 

Sirius hangs his head, this may very well be the hardest thing he’ll ever have to do in his whole life, but Moony is his friend first, before anything else. “Of course, I’ll help you Moons.”  
Remus knows Sirius all too well by now. He’s gotten used to his antics and diversion tactics, both boys are very similar in that way, in a lot of ways really, and he knows Sirius isn’t happy about helping him, and Remus has a suspicion as to why.  
…………………………………………………......……...…...…………………………...……………………………...…………………...…...…….  
After Sirius has given Remus some tips on how to act during a date, a very chaste date, he finds James out near the quidditch pitch, “We need to talk!!” James is so used to Sirius’ dramatics that he doesn’t even look up from the broom he’s shining.

“What is it Padfoot?” 

“We’ve got a problem!! A huge problem!!”

James is still moving his hand back and forth on his broomstick, these conversations always seem to go the same way. “Spit it out Pads.” 

Sirius declares, “It’s Remus!!” James finally looks up. 

“What’s happened?” 

“He’s got a…a…he’s got a date!!”

James busts up laughing. “And how, exactly is this a problem for me? I’m not all bonkers over Moony, that’s you…remember?”

“Because, you git!! It’s with Caradoc Dearborn!” 

James stops laughing and a sense of shock falls over him. “Moony, our Moony, is going on a date with Caradoc Dearborn?!” Sirius just nods in anticipation of his best mates next words. James has a puzzled look on his face and then all the shock seems to wash from his face, “actually, that makes sense.”

Sirius, starting to feel a little betrayed, starts to pace while James watches him. “How can you say that, Dearborn is, well he’s cocky for one, and he just thinks he’s so handsome, ugh, and oh!! Because he’s so fit he thinks he can just ask anyone out and they’ll just swoon at his feet. Well You know what!!” His speech starts to speed up, “I defeated him in a duel in third year, shows him, eh?”

James should be confused by all of this rambling but he’s gotten pretty used to it over the years, “What I meant was Moony being queer, I mean, I have noticed him looking at blokes, sort of in the same way that you do, and” 

“WHAT!? And you never thought to mention that to me?!” Sirius yells.

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up; I mean he looks at birds the same way, so I just thought it was a look he had.” Sirius’ temper is starting to get out of control and James needs to find a way to calm him down. “Look, maybe this is a good thing.” Sirius scowls at James while he tries to explain what good could possibly come out of this. “Moony has never really done anything with anyone, he needs to experiment and see what it is he wants, then when he’s gone through a tosser or two, he’ll realize that his best mate, that’s always been there for him, is a handsome, funny, smart, kind wizard of a man and he’ll fall madly in love with you and you’ll both have little werewolf babies and live happily ever after.” 

Sirius scoffs, “is this what you tell yourself about Evans?” 

James is a bit offended, “Yes, but I know its true. She’ll come ‘round one day, just like Moony will. And we’ll all live in a huge house together, and Pete will do the laundry and the dishes for us.” 

Sirius laughs, he’s starting to feel a little more hopeful. “okay, maybe you’ve got a point, but maybe we should still find a way to…” Sirius is interrupted by Remus who has just walked up.

“Hey there, umm how’s it going?” Sirius and James just look at each other with a bit of worry in their eyes and then back to Remus. “Well, umm, Padfoot, I was wondering if I could have Prongs for a moment…alone.” 

Sirius, hoping Remus didn’t hear any of their conversation, “Sure, of course, Prongs was just going on about Evans. Maybe I’ll just go find Wormtail, play some exploding snap or something.”  
He laughs awkwardly as he turns to leave Remus yells, “Wormtail’s in the common room.” Sirius turns to say thanks, still a bit flustered and then trips over himself as he turns to leave again. James snickers but Remus seems focused on something else.  
………………………………………………………......……………......……...………………...…...……………………...………………...……...  
“I assume Padfoot has told you about what I just told him.” James knows this is going to be a sticky conversation, but he’s a marauder and a friend and he’s going to do all that he can to help his two best mates fall in love. 

“He told me a bit. Don’t be upset with him though, he was just a little taken aback by the information and…” 

“I’m not mad Prongs.” Remus butts in, “I’m worried. He seemed really upset when I told him and I don’t want to hurt him. I wish he’d just be honest with me.” 

James sees the perfect opportunity, “Are you saying that you know how he feels?” 

Remus rolls his eyes, “Well it was a bit obvious, the way he reacted. He got all flustered and could barely get a sentence out. When he was giving me some advice, he told me that ‘One never sits too close on a first date, so as not to seem too slutty’.” James shakes his head and laughs; Remus continues, “I mean, what should I do? Should I cancel my date?” 

James is starting to get excited, but he knows he must keep calm, he’s wanted this for Sirius ever since he first confessed his feelings for Remus two years ago. “Do you mean to say that you…feel the same?” 

Remus cocked his head to the side as if confused, “What do you mean?” 

James starts to wonder what was going on and maybe he’d misread the conversation, “Well, what do you mean?” Not the slickest response but it got Remus talking again.  
“I mean should I cancel my date with Caradoc because Sirius has got feelings for him. Don’t get me wrong, Caradoc is very attractive and really nice but I don’t have strong feelings for him, and if Sirius likes him…”

“WOAH WOAH WOAH! Let me stop you right there! Sirius. Pads. Our Padfoot,” grabbing Remus’ shoulder and looking him square in the eye, “Does not, I repeat, DOES NOT have feelings for Caradoc, I promise you.” 

Remus looks relieved and grabs James in return, “so you think I should go on the date?”

Well now he’s in a kerfuffle, he wants to be supportive of both of his mates but they both seem to want different things.  
“I mean Caradoc isn’t really that handsome, and what is he really? …You know…I mean he isn’t all that smart Moony.”  
“He’s a Ravenclaw.”  
“Not all Ravenclaws are smart. And he’s…well he’s a bit cocky isn’t he? I mean, what? he thinks he’s so fit he can just ask anyone out and they’ll just swoon at his feet? You know Sirius defeated him in a duel in third year!”

“I don't see what that has to do with anything; and actually he was really cute when he asked me out. He kept saying how nervous he was, and that he’d never done this sort of thing before.” Remus looked smitten.

“Well then…I think it’s quite obvious what you should do mate.” James takes a long pause and a deep sigh, “Go on your date, do what feels right and what makes you happy. Don’t worry about anyone else, you deserve that Moony.”

“Thanks Prongs!! You’re the best!!” Remus gives him a big hug.

James knows Sirius isn’t going to be happy when he tells him what’s happened, but Remus looked happy when he was talking about Dearborn and Remus rarely has those moments, he had to do what was right for Remus but he also needed to talk to Sirius. James comes up with something and pulls away.  
“Oi!! Moony!! I had a potion brewing in the dorm, did you see it?”  
“No.”  
“Well I better go make sure it hasn’t exploded!! Here!” James shoves his broomstick at Remus, “Can you put this away for me?” James runs off towards the castle. Remus is stunned and confused but shrugs his shoulders and head toward the Gryffindor Brooms Cupboard.  
…………………………………...……………………...…………...…...………...………………………………………………...…...……......…....  
James bursts into the common room and Peter and Sirius, who are sitting behind the couch playing exploding snap, jump up and join him in his frenzy.  
“Do you have the map?” James asks the other two boys. Peter reaches in his back pocket and holds it up, Sirius asks, “Where’s Moony?” James grabs Sirius by the wrist, “Come on! We don’t have much time, Pete, cover for us.” James grabs the map with his other hand and, hauled him out of the common room.

“Are you mad?!” Sirius begs as they hide in a broom cupboard down the hall from Gryffindor Tower. James looks bleak, “I may have done something…that isn’t so team Moonfoot.”

“What the bloody hell is a moonfoot?”

“It’s you and Moony, you know Moony and Padfoot but together…Moonfoot.” 

Sirius glares at James, “alright what have you done? What was it that Moony wanted to talk to you about?”

“I don’t want you to think that I was being a shite friend or anything.” 

“We’re not friends, mate, we’re brothers,” Sirius responds. 

James sighs and is starting to hang his head, “well than I’m really a shite brother,” he says solemnly. 

“You can’t be worse than the one I’ve had…so what happened?” Sirius says still joking but with a hint of worry.

James gathers all the Gryffindor courage he can muster, “Moony came to me to ask if you fancied Dearborn.”

“What?! What made him think that?”

James cocks his head, “Well apparently your as bad at hiding your feelings as we’ve always told you; Moony just isn’t as good at deduction as we’ve all thought.” Sirius rolls his eyes as James continues. “He said you seemed really upset and gave him advice for the most chaste date in history, so he concluded you must like Dearborn because he would never assume that its him. Anyway, I guaranteed him that you didn’t like Dearborn and he had nothing to worry about.” 

Sirius doesn’t feel at all upset by this news, “That wasn’t bad mate, I wouldn’t want him thinking I fancied someone else.” 

James sighed again, “That’s not the bad part…he asked me if I thought he should cancel the date all together…and…I said no.” James waited for the fury that he knew Sirius Black would put upon him but there was nothing but silence. “Are you going to say something?” James asks as Sirius just stares at the wall.

He finally looks at James, “How? How could you do that? You had the perfect opportunity to get me out of this mess and you mucked it up?!” 

“I didn’t…I thought I was giving the best advice for Moony…it wasn’t…”

“Oh, so what you’re saying is that you didn’t even think of me? Didn’t give my feelings a second thought, did you? You know what!! You were right!! You are a shite friend, and a worse brother!! Worse than Reg!!” Sirius storms out of the broom cupboard and slams the door in James’ face. James knew Sirius well; he knew how his temper worked. Sirius will get angry and go think all of this through and after he’s done that, he'll come 'round, he always comes ‘round…always.

Sirius is on his way to the astronomy tower, it’s his favorite place to think. “Padfoot!!” Remus declares and runs up, suddenly noticing the sour mood he’s in asks, “What happened? Are you alright?” 

“Fine.” He replies deadpanned. “I thought you’d have made it to the dorm by now, I just had a chat with James and he said you were right behind him.” 

“Why did you emphasize chat?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You said chat like it wasn’t a good one. What happened? It doesn’t have to do with what I was talking to him about. Does it?”

“No. No. it was just a spat we had, nothing too significant. So, where’ve you been? You don’t look very good. I think we should get you to bed.”

“That’s exactly where I was heading, I just stopped to talk with Caradoc for a moment.”

“oh.” Sirius says under his breath as Remus kept talking.

“I agreed to a date tomorrow and completely forgot that…”

“It’s the full.”

“Exactly.” He says with a bit of a smile. “I was so excited when he asked me to go out, I completely forgot about the moon.” His smile is getting wider. “I don’t think that’s ever happened to me before.”

Sirius suddenly feels very guilty about his feelings and his conversation with James. Witnessing the glee on Remus’ face is enough to wash all the anger out of his body. “Come on then Moons, let’s get you to bed.”


	2. Pre-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus deals with the full moon, James makes a "mistake" with Lilly, Remus gets ready for his date and Sirius helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story is finished, so I think I'm just going to post a new chapter each day. This chapter is more of a lead up to the next couple of chapters...isn't that really what all previous chapters are? I was trying to focus more on the bond between the boys and the friendships they share. I hope you guys like it.

The next day, Remus slept, as he usually did the day of the full moon. That morning Peter had got up early and headed down to the breakfast table, as he always did, to get Remus a plate of toast and fruit just in case he woke up hungry. Sirius and James were dancing around each other until Sirius said softly, “Are you ready?” James looked a little confused at why Sirius was acting like nothing happened, but Sirius just gestured toward the door. 

As soon as they got down the steps Sirius stopped James and pulled him into a hug, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly towards you yesterday. It’s just that I was only thinking of myself and then…” 

“No need to fret about it, you’ll always be my brother Padfoot.”

They pulled apart and Sirius looked like he was about to cry, “Thank you.” Sirius and James smiled at each other and continued walking down to breakfast just as Peter was coming through the portrait hole with a plate of food. “You know he’s not going to eat it,” Sirius said to Peter in passing. “I know,” replied the young blonde boy. 

As James and Sirius sat down at the breakfast table, James noticed Lilly with Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius’ ex-girlfriend. “She’s looking good today, isn’t she?” James asked Sirius. “Dorcas? Yea, I think if I was into girls even in the slightest, she’d look pretty good,” Sirius teased. James just rolled his eyes. 

“She’s not bitter about you guys breaking up is she?” 

“No, James, she was the first person I told,” Sirius admitted. 

“WHAT!? You told her before me?!” James looked sardonically offended.  
“Well, she sort of just knew, probably because I got extremely awkward when we touched, and I never really wanted to do anything with her.”  
Peter sat down at that moment, “What are we talking about?” 

“Padfoots’ lack of interest for the female specimen.” 

“Awe, I thought it was something interesting; Lilly’s looking good today.” James looks at Peter suspiciously and then Sirius adds, “Yeah seems like not dating you is continuing to be in her favor.” Sirius and Peter laugh and James huffs while he folds his arms to his chest, which causes Lilly to notice there is a missing marauder from the table. 

“Where’s Remus?” 

“He’s got a cold, went to see Madame Pomfrey the other day, remember, when you said he was looking peakish?” James spat back.

“Oh yeah. Was there no potion she could give him?”

“It was something like Troll Flu or something rare like that, she didn’t have a remedy in stock.”

“Troll Flu? I don’t think that’s a thing Potter.”

“Why not?”

“Well I’ve never heard of it.”

“Well have you heard of everything Lilly? I didn’t know you were so all knowing.” James said snidely.

Lilly was quite taken aback. James never talked to her like this. He was usually such a bumbling idiot around her. James was shocked himself that he was so rude to the woman he adored and they were both stunned silent.

“Well, if she is so all knowing that’s probably why she hasn’t gone out with you then.” Sirius joked trying to break the tension. James couldn’t keep his attention off Lilly though, and she couldn’t seem to look away either. 

“So where’s Marlene?” Peter asked.

After a significant pause, “She likes to sleep in on Saturdays,” declared Dorcas, as Lilly was still incapacitated. This mornings’ breakfast from that moment on, was a bit silent and quite awkward.  
…………………………………………………......………...….........…….........…………...…………………………………………………………  
As the boys return to the dorm after classes, James goes straight for his trunk. “I’ve got a brilliant idea,” he goes on enthusiastically, “I was working this spell out the other day to make the dung bombs go off on a delay, if we can slip some into a Slytherin satchel, it should go off when they get into their common room. I’d really like to slip one into Snivellus’ sack but, the fates would ne’er be so kind to me...would they?” He’s throwing things here and there looking for his dung bombs.

“Reg would be your next best bet, but I think I’m going to rest today.” Sirius says as he falls onto his bed.

“What? Why?”

“Well, I haven’t been sleeping well and the moon nights take a lot out of me, running around all night with Moony and then worrying about Remus in the morning. I think I’d just like to get some proper rest before.”

“Yea, I guess you’re right, you should rest. Pete and I will go lay waste to the Slytherin bastards!” James says as he puts one foot up on his trunk and raises a dung bomb in the air like a sword. "Let's go Pete!"  
…...…...……...…...…...……………...……...………………......…………………………………...….………………………………………………

The next morning, as Remus wakes up, he’s feeling very cold but his left leg feels like there is a blanket lying next to it. He’s very sore and can barely open his eyes, everything still has a bit of a grey tint to it. He smells something, rain maybe, nutmeg, and wet fur, and a bit of hair gel; Padfoot. Remus starts to open his eyes wider, and surely there is a big black dog lying next to him. He smirks at the dog and then winces in pain at the slightest movement. The dog looks back sharply and in the blink of an eye Sirius is in kneeling next to him.  
“You woke up quickly, you’re usually out for another twenty minutes or so,” states Sirius. Remus tries to move but it’s difficult, he feels a sting underneath his right arm and tries to lift it up. Sirius grabs it and helps him along, he can already smell the blood dripping from himself. Sirius grabs his wand and starts muttering a spell as the wound begins to close up. “I accidentally shoved you up a tree last night, I thought you might have a bit of a cut there.” Sirius smiles at Remus, but Remus just stares, “I like the antics we get up to as Padfoot and Moony. We have a grande old time chasing each other through the forest you know? I wish you could remember.”  
Unsteadily, Remus says, “Well I like this too. You being here with me, after.” 

“Me too.”

Remus feels under his arm, the gash has completely healed. “I can’t believe you.” Sirius looks at him curiously as his spell finishes healing the inside of Remus’ arm. Remus continues, “You learned these healing spells…just for…me. It means a lot you know.”

“It isn’t a big deal. I enjoy it…I mean, not seeing you like this but being here with you; being the one to heal you. That means a lot.” Sirius has a huge grin on his face but Remus is just looking at him. “Although Poms would probably do it better.” 

“No. No one’ *ugh* better than…you Pads. You’re just…you…*ugh*…my favorite.” Sirius smiles and laughs. “What?” Sirius is still laughing and now Remus is trying not to laugh because he’s still very sore. “What is it?” 

Sirius finally explains, “It’s just, you’re very honest in these moments, right after the transformation I mean, almost as if you had a bit too much; like you’re not thinking about what it is you’re saying, like you normally would.” Remus is staring at Sirius with an affectionate look on his face while Sirius is trying to gather Remus’ clothes and tidy up a bit to keep from jumping on the boy in front of him. “You say things like you’re running off instinct and it’s raw and pure and wonderf…” Sirius notices the look on Remus’ face, and it stops him like a deer in headlights. He looks at Remus with a million thoughts running through his mind at once, but also trying to capture this moment.

After Sirius seems to have shut down, “So you like it then?” Remus jokes and pulls Sirius from his shock. 

“Umm, yeah. You know it’s nice…that it’s…mine. I mean not mine, you’re not mine.” Sirius laughs uncomfortably, “Ummm, like I’m the only one who gets to see it, this side of you I mean. It…it’s nice.” His eyes look over the werewolf laying before him and he starts to get even more rattled and turns his back to him. 

“Oh yes, I’m suddenly quite aware that I’m naked.” He laughs and says, “Does it make you…uncomfortable?” 

“I just don’t want you to think that I’m, you know…looking.”

Remus has a bit of a flirty tone now, “Look all you like.” When Sirius stays where he is and doesn’t take a peek Remus adds, “I know you’re not some creepy pervert trying to catch a glimpse of me bits. Just turn around. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

Sirius turns back to him, “I know but I…here let me get you a blanket.” Sirius turns back around to grab something.

“NO!” Sirius turns around and looks back, “I never have anything on me when Pomfrey gets here, she’ll get suspicious.” 

“You really think that she’ll…” and Remus gives him a stern look. “Fine” Sirius says and plops on the floor next to him.

Remus is craving Sirius in this moment, all he wants to do is touch him, “Can you hold me?” 

Sirius has never been this scared in his life, “Hold you? While you’re naked?” 

“Do you mind?” 

“No but…” 

“Then what difference does it make?” Sirius is a bit dumbfounded. “It’s just that I’m cold and I could use a…” Sirius doesn’t even flinch and pulls Remus onto him and as they settle into each other, Sirius smiles contently, wrapping his arms around the cold, naked boy.  
………...…......…………………………...…….........……………...……...………………...……...…...…………………………………………..

After two days Remus was granted permission by Madame Pomfrey to go lay in his own bed, but still had to stay in bed and couldn’t go to class for another day. James had been bringing him his homework and notes from class, he didn’t even usually take notes, so this was a very kind gesture in Remus’ mind. Peter would always bring him a little extra food than Remus ever ate at the Gryffindor table, but always a chocolate dessert that made him fill with joy. Sirius had skipped a few classes just to stay with Remus and spend some time with him. Remus didn’t need any extra sleep anymore, but he was still tired, lacking still, a lot in energy and strength; having Sirius there to talk to meant the world to him.

By Thursday things were back to normal, Remus’ strength and energy had somewhat returned and finally got back to his regular schedule. They went through the day with Lilly coming up and checking throughout to make sure Remus was okay.

“I’m really feeling much better, I promise”, Remus told the red head.

“I’ve been so worried though, it seems like throughout first and second year you were always leaving because your mum was sick and now, you’re always sick.”

Remus doesn't even blink before he explains with confidence, “I know, it’s a specific virus that gets passed on during fertilization, it just gets worse as you get older, that’s why it’s starting to affect me more now.”

“Oh my, well I’ll try to come by and check on you later,” she gave him a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek before looking at James’ jealous face and gave him a little smirk.

“Ooof she knows exactly what she’s doing doesn’t she? That little minx, the red haired, pearly skinned, green eyed seductress, she will be the end of me, I tell you!” James could go on and on, so Sirius tried to change the subject.

Sirius shakes his head, “I can not believe you; I mean do you just keep totally believable lies in your back pocket for occasions such as these?”

“Well you usually have to be prepared for moments like these, otherwise I think I would’ve had my head chopped off by now.” Remus replied to Sirius in a joking manner but everyone got a little quiet after and Sirius whispered through the awkwardness of the moment,  
“well I’m impressed.”  
…………………......…...…...…......…………......………………………………...……………………..…………………………………………….

After two days everything seemed to go back to normal and Sirius was feeling the chemistry between he and Remus more than ever. He was sure Remus had been flirting with him all week and catching glances here and there. Friday night came along and James and Peter headed off for their sixth detention of the week, that they got from throwing dungbombs into the dungeon near the Slytherin dormitories. 

“Have fun!!” Shouted Sirius. After the door to their dorm closed the one from the showers opened and Remus was only in a towel. Sirius was sure his heart just stopped. He changed into Padfoot right away to help hide his flush and some other telling signs of his attraction. As Padfoot however, he has a lot less self-control and acts more on instinct. As Remus peeks over and sees the dog on the floor shaking his behind, ready to play, “Don’t you dare!! I just washed and I could do without smelling like dog tonight thank you very much!”

Padfoot runs over to Remus, bites the end of his towel and starts running around the room. “I am NOT chasing you around this room in the buff!!” Padfoot keeps running and barking softly. “I’ve got to get ready for my date Sirius, stop.”

Suddenly there is a bit of a disheveled Sirius Black sitting on the floor holding a wet towel. “I’m sorry, I forgot you had a date.”

“It’s alright. Do you want to help me get ready?” Sirius wants to go bury his head under his pillow and never see the light of day again but he can’t imagine a day when he doesn’t want to spend every spare second he has with Remus Lupin. 

“Sure,” he says reluctantly, hoping Remus doesn’t notice. He does, but doesn’t let on.

“How about the blue one? I think I look good in the blue one.” Remus holds up his blue jumper, which is his newest one, but still a hand me down and a bit old looking.

“No, no. I mean you look great in everything you own, but my favorite is the green one.”

“The green one? The one with the gold stripe?” Sirius nods his head. “I’m surprised, I thought you wanted me to burn it, Slytherin color and all.”

“Well it’s not my favorite color in the world, but on you it’s…you know nice.”

“Nice?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want to look nice, I want to look, you know, handsome.”

“You do look handsome.”

“You said ‘nice.’”

Sirius pauses for a moment, deciding whether he should tell his friend the truth or stick with nice.

“Well when I say nice, what I mean is that it brings out the green in your eyes and really highlights the little gold specs that are in there too. Your eyes always look so bright in that jumper, and it’s a little tight on you so it shows off your shoulders in this really sculpted way that really makes…"Sirius stops after looking at the very smug grin on Remus' face, "I feel as if I’ve said too much.”

“No Pads, you’ve said just enough.” Remus is laughing and is feeling a little more confident; he starts to get dressed. Sirius is just sulking on the bed trying to think of something other than the unattainable love of his life being half naked not one meter away.  
“You look upset. What’s the matter?” Remus asks while putting on his trousers.

“Nothing.”

Remus sits down next to Sirius and puts his hand on his knee. “If you’re upset about something, we can talk. I can cancel my date if you want.”

“You can’t cancel your date because I’m upset. I’m not going to let you do that.”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to.”

“No, go on your date.” Remus sighs and gets up to try and put one of James’ nicer ties on. “Here let me. The thicker ones can give you a bit of trouble.” Sirius turns Remus around by the shoulder and puts his hands over Remus’ to take the tie. He wants to take his time; he feels like the closer Remus’ date is, the closer he is to losing Remus. He tugs him a little closer as he starts to knot the tie and tries not to look up at Remus’ face. “There. All done,” he says as he pats the knot and lets his hand linger on Remus’ chest for just a second before pulling away.

“How’s my hair?” Remus says as he pulls Sirius back near him.

“You could do with a little gel.”

“You mean you don’t like it when my hairs all messy?” Remus mimics a wet Padfoot when he gives his hair a bit of a shake. Sirius barks out a deep laugh that gives Remus chills. As Sirius’ laughter starts to die down Remus asks, “You’re sure it’s not Caradoc? I really don’t want to make you feel,” but Sirius cuts him off.

“Go have fun and don’t do anything that I would do…and if it isn’t too much trouble…think of me once or twice during the night.”

“I could never go to long without thinking of you.” Remus gives Sirius’s shoulders a squeeze and then heads to the bathroom to fix his hair a bit before he leaves.


	3. Post-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus come back from his date and finally starts to realize something. James, Sirius and Peter try to decode a note.

James, freshly out of detention, walks into the dorm and sees Sirius’ drapes close around his bed very fast. 

“It’s just me mate,” James says, already knowing Sirius was probably crying. 

Sirius opens the drapes and sighs, “Thank Merlin, I thought you were Moony and, although an hour long date is a good sign for me, having Remus find me crying in bed is probably not the most attractive thing in the world.”

“Well that’s okay Pads, if it helps, you’re definitely not the most attractive thing in the world right now.”

“Well thanks, you prat!” after a long pause James asks, "So are you going to talk about it or are we both going to sit here sulking in sadness?"

“It’s just that sometimes I feel like I can read him like a book and other times he just completely surprises me”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve been feeling something different between us lately. I thought maybe he was flirting with me and sometimes I catch him staring at me but when I make a move he doesn’t take it.”

“Are you sure it’s not in your head? I mean, what if you ignored how he usually is with you because you thought he liked birds but when you found out he liked blokes too, everything he does might seem romantic in nature.”

“Maybe you’re right…how do you watch her with other men? How do you see her being happy with someone else, knowing that its not you who makes her happy?”

“You’ve got to put in the work, show him that you are a rock by the sea, and he is the land and these other boys are just ships sailing past”

“When did you get to be so wise?”

“Hanging out with Moony I guess; he rubs off on you like that.”

“Yea, he does, doesn’t he?”  
…...…………………...…………………………………………...……...…...………...…………...…….…………………………………………….

Remus comes back from his date fairly happy “That was actually quite fun. He took me out by the lake and we had a bit of a picnic under the stars and,” and Sirius wants to cry again; 

James sees it, he slaps Remus on the back and tries to pull him towards the door, “How about we go down to the common room to talk about your date? Eh?”

Remus had forgotten Sirius’ mood and feels like shite, he turns all of his attention to Padfoot. “Oh, my Merlin, I’m soo sorry, I’m such an arse. Is he feeling any better from when I left?”

“Well I’m not sure how he was when you left but he was quite a mess when I got in.”

“It smells like someone’s been crying, has he been crying.”

“Just for a little while, I think he’s over that bit now.”

“OI!!!!!” screams Sirius. “I’m right here you know!!” 

“Sorry.” Remus says in a sullen tone and rubs his back a little. “Why were you crying?”

“I wasn’t.”

“Pads, I can smell it on you,” Remus says as he lifts a finger up to the curve of his nose and taps it, “werewolf.”

“I hate you.”

“Well...you know what.." a mischievous grin appears on Remus' face, "I bloody hate you too mate!!” Remus jokingly screams as he jumps on top of Sirius and starts tickling him. James wants to jump in but he knows Sirius is in dire need of some alone time with Remus so he goes to join Peter in the kitchens.

After Remus pulls away and Sirius sits up looking solemn, Remus starts again, “Really though, it looks like someone just gave you a puppy and then after you gave it a name they slit it’s throat right in front of you.”

“Well, that’s oddly specific”

“Well your face is oddly specific”

“Well...then...maybe that’s what’s happened,” Sirius said with a bit of a complacency.

“No. No, it’s something else, I just can’t pinpoint it. Its funny Sirius, sometimes I feel like I can read you like a book and other times...” 

“I completely surprise you?”

Remus smiles brightly and chuckles “yeah”. 

Sirius starts to laugh and look away. 

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just, I was just saying the same thing about you, to James.” 

“What? That I’m oddly specific?” Sirius bursts and they both have a laugh, with their laughter turning into giggles slowly.

Sirius just stares at him, breathing heavily, “You are brilliant Moony, absolutely, inexplicably, brilliant.” 

Remus ruefully smiles knowing Sirius is about to break, “I’m not brilliant, I just know my subject quite well,” he says with a wink. Sirius puts on a smile as his heart falls straight into his stomach and desperately trying to hold in all the emotion he’s held back throughout the night, he just starts to cry. Remus is well aware of what was about to happen, and he is right there to hold him as Sirius cries in his arms. Remus strokes his hair and leans his head on top of Padfoots’ and then gives him a friendly kiss through Sirius’ dark curls. A series of, “It’s going to be alright’s” and “Don’t worry, I’m here’s” are said to Sirius.

Pete bursts in and after seeing what was going on starts to back up “I’ll be in the common room if you need me” which really meant ‘come and get me when you’re done.’

Sirius starts to regain control of himself and looks up at Remus, “I’m sorry, I got your shirt all wet.” 

“Don’t fret, it’ll clean and you needed to get that out.”

“How do you do that?” 

“Years of training, padfoot”, Remus pushes some hair behind Sirius’ ear, both of them smiling into each other, “years of training.”

They both laugh a little and then Sirius looks at Remus’ edgy demeanor, it’s his turn to help Moony get some things off of his chest now and he gathers all of his strength, “Tell me about your date then Moony.”

Remus tells Sirius about his date but keeps comparing Caradoc to Sirius in small ways.

“You know he told me that same joke about the moon that you told me last week, about it being a big block of cheese, but it wasn’t as funny when he told it.” Sirius just nods along and smiles, trying to be supportive; as he notices the comparisons that Remus is seemingly oblivious to, he’s starting to get his hopes up again.

“Well it seems like you like him. Are you going to have another date?” Sirius asks reluctantly. 

Remus responds with a shrug and says, “I think so, he kissed me at the end of the night, so I think that’s a good sign.”

Sirius, shocked, “What?! He kissed you? You didn’t mention that before” 

“Well it didn’t happen until the end, and I hadn’t gotten there yet.” 

Sirius gets up and starts pacing. Remus starts to get worried. “What kind of kiss was it, was it like a peck on the cheek, like from your gran? Or was it a full on snog? Did he try to feel you up, because if he did.. I’ll ki…” Remus interrupts his rant.

“It wasn’t a big deal, it was a quick peck but not on the cheek, it was on the lips and he did not get handsy with me Pads.” Remus is starting to understand what’s been going on. “Why are you suddenly acting like my mum? I thought you’d be excited for me.” Sirius looks at Remus’ disappointed expression and he falls back into reality. 

“I’m sorry Moons, I just feel very protective of you sometimes. I mean, I know your strong; you’re the strongest of us all, but…I…I just feel like…I don’t know.” He shakes his head and falls onto his bed covering his face with his hands. Remus leans over him and takes ahold of his hands in his, bringing him to a sitting position once again,

“I get it.  
It’s okay.  
You don’t want anything bad to happen to me…because you see all of the bad things I have to go through and all you want is for me to be happy and not have to deal with all of the horrible things in the world.”

“Yea, exactl..but how do you...” 

“Trust me Padfoot, I know exactly how you feel. I know because it’s how I feel about you.” Sirius is completely flushed, he is shocked. He is not sure if Remus means this as just a friend or more than that and his brain is overloaded. “It hasn’t passed my notice that we are both a little broken from our pasts, and maybe that’s why we can have these moments together, knowing exactly what to say and how to be with each other, because we’re two sides of the same coin Pads.” 

Sirius nods, this is all a bit too much for him in one night. “I think I need to go to bed and get some sleep. You should go get Pete, tell him it’s safe to come up.” Remus does as he’s told.

Pete and James are playing exploding snap by the fireplace, Remus nods to James and goes back in the dorm. Sirius is already behind closed curtains in his bed.  
...…......…...………………...…...……………………………...……………...………......………….………………………………………………..

The next day, Remus finds Lilly.

“Lilly, are you busy? I need some advice.” 

“Nope, I’m all yours, what’s the skinny?” 

“How do you know if someone likes you?” 

“Well if you’re speaking of Caradoc then I’m pretty sure he likes you.” She says with a knowing smile. 

“and if I’m not...?” 

Lilly, a bit thrown says suspiciously, “who ARE we talking about?” 

“It doesn’t matter, how would you know?” 

“Well I think everyone shows their emotions differently, so it’d be difficult to say because…” 

Remus interrupts, “What if its your friend, a friend that you may like as well?” 

“What exactly is going on?” 

“I have this friend that I’ve liked for quite some time and I feel like they’ve been giving me some signs recently that maybe they like me too, but how do I know it’s not all in my head? Because I want them to like me?” 

Lilly ponders for a moment, tickling her fingers under her chin, “I may not be the right person to talk to”, Remus sighs “but I do know who would be perfect.” 

Remus perks up a bit, “Who?” 

“I can’t say, I need to talk to them and see if it’s okay, but they were in the same situation as you. I’ll talk to them and see what they say.” 

“But why can’t you just tell me who they are?” 

“Well, they’re sort of in a secret relationship right now and I’m the only one who knows about it. Just give me some time?” Remus rolls his eyes, shrugs and nods his head in compliance.  
……………...…......…………......…............……...……………………...…………………...…………...…………………………………………

The next day in Potions, Lilly sends a note to Remus and it says RLPB2PMLE, Remus knows exactly what it means and gives Lilly a smile and a nod, she returns with a smile and a wink.

James and Sirius who are sharing a table next to Remus and Pete, observe this and both get upset by it. They keep elbowing each other and calling each other names. After class Remus splits off from the boys and heads for the prefect bathroom instead of the library as he normally does at 2 o’clock; James, Sirius and Peter head to the dorm.

“What is he doing flirting with Lilly?” Sirius at the same time, “Why is Evans flirting with Remus?!” They both stare at each other.

Sirius argues, “She sent him that note, she was flirting with him!!” 

“Well he smiled back at her after reading it!! What was that about then?!” 

“Wormtail what did the note say?” 

“I don’t know they always write in some secret code.” 

James adds, “Well what was it maybe we can work it out, figure out what’s going on.” Sirius continues, “yeah what did it say?! Out with it!!” Peter grudgingly trying to remember, “I don’t know, it was something like ‘RBL to me’ or something.” 

“What?! That doesn’t make sense!!” James shouts.

“Well yea, that’s why it’s a SECRET code.” Sirius rolls his eyes and starts pacing while James ruffles Peters’ hair and shoves him back onto the bed. 

“RBL what could that mean?” 

Sirius, with a huge grin on his face, proposes an idea, “Remus Black Lupin?” 

James and Peter both roll their eyes and James says “but what does that have to do with Lilly?”

“Maybe she wants to switch bodies with my future husband. Maybe Evans wants a little Black love?” He raises his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face. 

James looking annoyed rebuts, “Well first of all, you haven’t even gotten Lupin love so no one is going around telling Lilly about the all-encompassing, but, which I am sure is quick and disappointing ,Black love; and second of all, his name would be Remus Lupin-Black and…ohHh!!” James has the most curious look on his face, “Maybe instead of you they were talking about Reg? Rugulus Black Lupin! Now that has a nice ring to it.” James then starts mocking Sirius’ eyebrow movements and quirky smile.

“Fuck off!!”

They go through a few more possibilities before Pete suggests they’re both being jealous gits and should let Lilly and Remus have some secrets of their own.

James retorts, “We’re Marauders, we don’t have secrets from each other.”  
Sirius adds, “Yeah! Secrets? Come off it Wormtail!”

Peter is done with their antics and shuts them both down. “You mean like the secret your keeping about your undying love for Moony? Or James, about how you wank every morning in the shower?” 

“That’s not much of a secret mate.” 

“oi!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, the code means Remus Lupin; Prefects Bathroom; 2PM; Lilly Evans.  
> Not a very complicated code. ;)


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Lilly in the Prefects Bathroom. Sirius has a bad day. Remus concocts a plan.

Remus enters the prefects bathroom and hears some giggling from the back of the room near the bath. He walks back and sees Lilly, Marlene and Dorcas sitting there waiting for him.

“There you are! What took you so long.” 

“I ran into Caradoc on the way over and I couldn’t get him off me.” 

Dorcas cruelly teases, “ooo, get a good snog in before you break his heart?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Remus asks with a drip of confusion.

“I just mean, did you get a snog in before you dump him to get together with this friend of yours who may or may not like you.” 

“Who says I’m going to dump Caradoc?”

Marlene jumps in to try and ease the tension, “Well aren’t we here to talk about how you like your friend who might like you back? Doesn’t seem like Caradoc is the first thing on your mind, does it?” 

Remus is feeling a little attacked but what they’re saying is true He needs to change the subject. “Fair point. Soooo you two are a couple then?”

Marlene smirks “that’s right. We were best friends and we both liked each other but never really…” Dorcas finishes he thought “mentioned it to each other.” They smile at each other. 

Remus starts to get curious, “So how did you know? Who made the first move?” 

“Technically I did,” Marlene says quickly.

“What?!? How is me pulling you into the dorm and snogging you senseless, YOU making the first move?!” 

“I brought the alcohol.”

Dorcas huffs and rolls her eyes, “and me snogging you was your intention when you brought that fire whiskey into the dorm!?” 

“Actually, yes,” Marlene says shyly, “that was exactly what I had hoped for.” Dorcas swoons and grabs Marlene to kiss her hard on the lips. 

Remus looks at Lilly, “Are they always like this?” 

“Only when they’re alone.” And Remus goes through flashes of memories of he and Sirius having a similar tone with each other. 

Dorcas pulls away from her girlfriend, “So is it my extravagant ex that you’re so interested in?”

“Why would you say that?” Remus starts to panic.

“Well, Lilly said it was a friend of yours, and between Pettigrew and Black…. I’d hope you’d have some taste.”

“How do you know it isn’t James?” 

Marlene chimes in, “Oh please! Potter is so into Evans that’s probably why he can’t see straight.” Lilly glares at Marlene but quickly falls into a smile. 

Remus responds, “And what, may I ask is wrong with Peter?” 

All three girls sigh and roll their eyes and even Remus chuckles a bit. “Okay. Fine. It’s Sirius. But..” Dorcas interrupts him, “Go for it.” Remus looks shocked by this. “Go for it? But I haven’t even said,” Dorcas interrupts again, “Just go for it.” 

“But,” Dorcas interrupts for a third time, “Remus, trust me. If you go for it, you will not be disappointed.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” 

Dorcas is definitely hiding something, “I can’t tell you, but I can give you advice, and I say go for it.” 

“Well I’m going to need more than that.” Dorcas rolls her eyes again, huffs and puffs and finally gives in. “fine but this cannot leave this room, understand?” Lilly, Remus and Marlene all nod. “When Sirius and I were dating we would snog in public and hold hands but when we were alone we barely even touched each other. Most of the time we’d just talk. I would talk about Marlene and he would talk about you.” 

“Me? What…what would he say?” 

“That’s all I’m giving you Lupin. Take it or leave it.” 

“Fine. What should I do? I mean, how should I make my move?” 

Lilly says plainly, “Why don’t you just ask him out?” Marlene adds, “Or just kiss him?” Dorcas lastly says, “I think you need to plan a prank on him.” 

Remus’ eyes light up with ideas, “I have the perfect idea!!”  
He begins to run out of the bathroom in search of James and Peter, “Thanks ladies!!!” Marlene yells towards him “You’re not even gonna...” The door slams shut behind him. “Well, you’re welcome.”  
The girls all start laughing.  
...…...……...…...….........…………......……………………………...……...……...………………..….…………………………………………

After trying to decode Lilly's secret message and James heading off to quidditch practice, Sirius is walking to the library hoping to meet Remus and maybe to talk about Lilly when he runs into Caradoc Dearborn

Caradoc yells, “Hey Black!!”

Sirius turns and sees the current bane of his existence and wonders what he could possibly want to talk about. Probably Remus, but why? Sirius tries to act cool, “what’s good Dearborn?” 

Caradoc looks angry “what exactly did you tell Remus?” 

Sirius haughtily says, “well, I happen to tell Remus a lot of things, him being my best mate and all. To which of these things are you referring?”

Caradoc getting vastly annoyed, “I think you know.” 

“I actually do not know. Perhaps you should try to enlighten me.” 

“He just broke it off with me because of some conversation you had with him!!” 

Sirius, all together shocked by this news but still quick on his feet says with noble smugness, “Well I can assure you that I did not inform him to break up with you, although to my knowledge you have been on only one date; so I would presume to think I had nothing to do with Mr. Lupin’s estimation and perhaps,” dropping the air of righteousness in his voice leaving only a teasing tone, “he just doesn’t like you all that much.” 

“You arroGANT TOSSER!!” and punches Sirius in the face to which Sirius responds by jumping on top of the boy.  
As the two brawl and a crowd forms around them, Professor McGonagall walks by and uses a spell to break the two boys apart. She drags both boys into her office.  
………...……………………...……...………………...…………………...…………...…......…………...……..…………………………………….

Remus is sitting with Peter near the quidditch pitch while James is at practice. James keeps flying over them, the wind knocking the blanket from them while Remus tells Peter he broke up with Caradoc. The two boys then start talking about a prank that they could pull on Sirius to woo him.

James ends practice early, telling the team its because they won their last game against Hufflepuff and deserve some rest, he goes straight to the boys in the stands instead of the showers.

They inform him of Remus’ feelings and plans and James gets excited.

“I really can’t wait, this is going to be the best prank ever! He’s gonna love it!!” James declares.

“Right?! Where is he anyway?” Peter says.

“I wondered that earlier but he’s got most of Wednesday free so I figured he was trying to make Reg’s life a living hell.”

“Well its never good when he’s off by himself.”

“Very true.” Remus says, a little worried. “We should head up to the dorm, grab the map and see if we can find him.”

When the three boys arrive at the dorm, Sirius is sitting on his bed with a busted lip and a black eye.

James sees him first, “What the bloody hell happened to you mate?”

“Moony’s boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend.” He gives Remus a knowing look. Peter acting quickly, showing exactly why he was a marauder “what do you mean ex-boyfriend? What happened?” 

Remus then explains in the guise of a sad, lonely werewolf, “I don’t deserve someone like him, he was the best I could get, and I just couldn’t measure up. There’s no way I’ll ever be good enough.” 

Sirius jumps up in anger, “That is not true Moony, and you know it!! You could do so much better than some wanker who’ll probably peak at Hogwarts and never do anything particularly significant with his life! You are so much more than you know Moony and damnit all if I don’t spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you.”

All three boys are stunned by Sirius’ outburst but then Remus smiles “thank you Pads, but I know he isn’t worth it now.” 

James wonders, “why’s that?” 

“Well no one’s got a chance with me if they’re going to spend their free time pounding on my best mate.” He looks at Sirius and sits down on his bed patting the space next to him. 

As Sirius sits down next to Remus, a sigh comes from Remus as he looks at the injuries. Sirius, with a flirty tone states, “You should see the other guy.” Remus being flirty right back, “Yes I’m sure you did a number on him.” 

James and Peter quietly slip out. Sirius and Remus don’t even notice.

Remus brushes his thumb over his busted lip, pulls out his wand and says a quick spell to heal it and the black eye he was sporting. Remus hangs his head and starts chuckling. Sirius begs, “what’s so funny?” Remus replies, “You’re always fixing me up after the moon. It’s about time I get to pay you back.” 

Sirius a bit panicked “I don’t make you feel that way, do I? Like you have to pay me back.” 

“No, no, never. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to.” They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity but in reality, is only a few seconds. Remus never wants this moment to end. 

“So why’d you really do it?” 

“Do what, Sirius?” 

“Break up with Dearborn. He said you’d told him that it was because of a talk you’d had with me.” 

Remus rolls his eyes dramatically, “I told him I had a conversation with you that helped me to realize that he wasn’t the one for me, he must’ve taken it the wrong way. I’m sorry Sirius. I didn’t know he’d go all mental.” 

Sirius recognizes Remus’ diversion tactics and pats him on the knee, leaving his hand there for a few extra seconds, “no worries mate, let’s go have dinner.”  
…......……...…...…….........…...…………………………………...…...……………...……………...…...……………………………………….

James and Peter are sitting at the Gryffindor table, pouring themselves pumpkin juice and spooning potatoes on to their plates.

Lilly exclaims, “Merlin Potter, do you shower after quidditch practice?” 

“I quite appreciate my musk Evans.” 

“Well the rest of us DO NOT. Please shower before gifting us with your presence next time.”

James smirks at Lilly, running his hand through his already messy hair, while everyone seems to be agreeing with her, he then turns to Peter and asking quietly, “Do I really smell that bad?” 

Peter nods enthusiastically, “You smell worse than that minced pie that mum left out.” James looks disgusted, smells under his arm and bolts for the dorm leaving Peter alone at the dinner table.

Lilly starts laughing.

Sirius and Remus are walking down the hall towards dinner talking and laughing when James runs past them, “gotta wash!!” Remus and Sirius both grimace, “ugh, smells like death!” and Sirius adds “or just his Tuesday socks.” They both laugh as they enter the Great Hall.

Sirius and Remus both sit down at the table across from Peter. 

“You’re looking a bit better Sirius.” 

“Yes, he is looking a tad prettier than usual. I wonder if I had something to do with...” 

Sirius, shocked and offended, “prettier than usual?! First of all, I am not pretty, I am consistently, devilishly handsome, always.” 

Remus and Peter bust up laughing. Peter “I agree. He is looking a tad prettier than usual, which spell did you use Remus?” 

“Why do you want to try it out on yourself? It might work.” He laughs and then starts to drift, “maybe you could do with a haircut Pete.” 

Peter pulls at his hair “yea, I’ve been meaning to...” 

Sirius interrupts again, “I thought we were talking about my good looks.” 

“Your good looks?! Where?” Remus pretends to look under the table and their plates. “Have you ever seen these so-called good looks Wormtail?” Peter responds in kind, “No, I haven’t,” and follows; Sirius looking very perturbed and trying very hard not to smile at the gag making fun of him. 

Peter, caught up in the gag, dramatically picks up his glass to look inside for Sirius’ good looks and spills pumpkin juice all over his face. Peter gets up and heads to the dorm to change. Remus must wipe some tears away from his eyes after laughing so hard. Sirius can’t help but stare at this wonderful man he has been infatuated with for so long. It is rare when Remus has a true moment of happiness; Sirius adores those moments and keeps them in the deepest depths of his soul. They finish dinner, chatting about nonsense, flirting a bit and then head for the dorms.

While walking by the transfiguration classroom, Sirius stops and dramatically orates “well here is where we must part ways old friend. I must journey into the unknown, I will stay vigilant and keep my wits about me. I will not faulter in our mission to bring mischief and mayhem to the students and professors of Hogwarts. Remember me dearest Mooony, for I may not survive my next mission into the depths of hell itself.”

Remus, very amused replies, “detention with McGonagall?” 

“and Dearborn.”

Remus makes a face, “Well then dearest Padfoot, I will regale the children stories of your bravery and courage and will skip the bits about you being a complete tosser.” They smile at each other and right as Sirius turns to go into the classroom Remus pulls him into a strong hug and whispers into his ear, “You truly are beautiful Sirius.” Remus pulls back, looking him up and down, leaving Sirius a little dumbstruck in the hallway, and walks back to the dorm by himself.

…...………………………………………………...……….........……...……………...……......…………………………………………...………...

Remus gets back to the dorm with James and Peter sitting in the middle of the room brewing a potion.  
Remus sits on his bed with a harrumph. 

“Where’s Padfoot?” James asks while dropping the metal spoon in his lap.

“Detention with Minnie, he’s got it all week.”

Peter plops down on the floor next to the cauldron, “well shite!! We concocted this potion for nothing!” 

James looks at Peter, “We can reuse it, its not a real potion Pete.” 

Remus looking a little glum, “I did really want this to happen today, but I guess it will happen in its own time.”

James with a smile says, “Don’t worry mate, ‘Operation Moonfoot’ will be our most successful mission yet.” 

“What’s a moonfoot?” 

“It’s…Moony and Padfoot, together.” 

Pete, now sitting up, “I thought we were going with Wolfstar.” 

“OOO, Yea, I like Wolfstar.” 

“But it doesn’t even make sense!!” 

Peter claims, “Sure it does. Remus is a wolf and Sirius is a star.” 

“I’m not a wolf, I’m a werewolf, there is a difference you know.”

James starts to put away the “potion” and Remus helps while Peter just lays there.


	5. The Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius starts to freak out and he says something he shouldn't. James and Peter help with Remus' plan.

As Sirius walks back up to Gryffindor Tower, he is racking his brain about Remus. He hasn’t stopped thinking about what happened between them right before his detention. Why did he pull him into that hug? Why did he tell him he’s beautiful? Did he break up with Dearborn because he had feelings for Sirius? Remus is a bit shy, maybe he was trying to make a move. Now it’s up to Sirius to make the next move. He doesn’t want to be too obvious about it because there is every chance that Moony was just being the great and amazing friend and person he always is. No, it must be subtle, but not subtle enough that it goes unnoticed, romance does go right over Moony's head, but obvious enough that Remus can respond in kind. Sirius has problems with subtlety though.

As Sirius walks into the dorm he sees all three boys in bed, “Perfect.” Sirius whispers slipping into Remus’ bed, joining him under the covers. Its not unheard of for the boys to sometimes share a bed, subtle enough, he thinks, and then lays his hand on the other boys’ waist, not so subtle.

“Moony, are you awake?” 

Remus had never gone to sleep, he was waiting for Sirius, hoping he’d do something like this, but he had a plan to enact. “Well I am now, what are you doing in my bed Padfoot?” 

“I thought I would tell you of my journey, your ex truly is a wanker you know.” 

“He’s not that bad.” Remus says with poignant exasperation.

“You’re not thinking of getting back with him are you?” 

Remus, trying to sound annoyed even though he cannot stop grinning, “No but we can talk about your detention, tomorrow. Go to bed.” 

Sirius starts to panic a bit, maybe he misread the interaction; but he and Remus have been having more and more of these moments recently, he has to try something. 

“But it’s chilly Moony, don’t you want me to warm you up?” 

Remus almost scoffs at the terrible line and just about drops the whole charade to turn over and kiss Sirius but he has a plan and he’s going to stick to it. “No. Now go back to your own bed and if you get chilly, use a warming charm.” He pulls the covers over himself, in turn knocking Sirius’ hand off his waist.

Sirius creeps out of Remus’ bed and slips into his own, pulling the covers over himself and his epic failure to woo dear Moony. He was so sure Remus had been flirting with him today, so sure there had been a spark between them; maybe he was only seeing what he wanted to see.  
………………...…………...……...……...…………...………...........................…………………………….........………......……………...….

The next day all the marauders went about their morning routines just as normal. Peter got up first and got in the shower, Remus woke up and started packing his bag slowly, ready for the classes of the day, James moseying along in a zombie-like state brushing his teeth and teasing his hair. Sirius however is still in bed because he was up half the night thinking of Remus. Peter and Remus head off for breakfast, Peter stops and turns around to James, “Coming mate?” 

“No, I think I’ll wake this wanker up. We’ll be down in a bit.” Peter and Remus head out and James begins to wake Sirius up.

“Get off me, you git!”

James, sitting on top of Sirius continues to poke his face and says “Wormtail and Moony have left for breakfast, and I need to talk to you before we head down.”

“Why? Talk to Moony or Wormtail. I couldn’t care less about whatever flower Evans is emulating today.” Sirius huffs as he tries to roll on his side and cover his head with a pillow.

“I can’t talk to Moony because he definitely wouldn’t approve, plus it’s a potion and you know how he is with potions.”

Sirius yanks the pillow off his head and turns back to look at James. “What. Do You mean, Moony wouldn’t approve?” he says with a smirk on his face.

James smirks back, “Well you were right in a way, it does have to do with Lilly.”

“What you think if you brew a nice enough potion that’ll impress her enough to fancy you?”

“Actually, in a way, yes. I want to brew a similar potion to Amortentia, but it’ll be softer and less potent but will still…”

“WAIT! Why are you trying to do this?”

“I thought that bit was obvious, I’m just,” James slumps onto Sirius’ bed, “I’m so tired of trying everything and failing. I just thought maybe if it was enough to make her realize she’s got feeling for me.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea mate. Love potions are tricky and dangerous. What happens when it wears off, she’ll just remember what a prat you are and that’s that.”

“Or she’ll remember there is a good side to me, and it is possible for her to have feelings for me and, well I don’t know, it’s the only idea I’ve got left and I’m feeling a little desperate.”

“Or she’ll be so angry that she’ll literally kill you, and that’s best circumstance mate. You want to let her fall herself, don’t do it for her, you’re a great person and maybe she’ll see that one day, but it’s not this way.”

“Is Sirius Black is advising caution?” 

“I just know how much you care about her and I wouldn’t want anything to screw up your already extremely slim chances of bagging that bird.” 

“So you're telling me that if I do make it, you wouldn’t be tempted to use some for Moony?”

Sirius reacts a lot differently than James expected, “NEVER! Moony is one of my best mates and although, yes, I do sometimes feel desperate for his love, I wouldn’t want it to be fake. I want him to love me, not some potion to do it for me. And if he never feels more than he does now, his friendship is still more than I could ask for.” 

James, feeling very proud of his brother, “Well, aren’t you growing up?” 

“Don’t get too carried away, why don’t we try something else to get Evans’ biscuits in your oven?” 

James dramatically responds, “I’ve been trying though, trying everything and she hates me. Why does she hate me so?” 

“Because you’re doing things like this. What happened to the Prongs the other day that was telling me to show Moony that I’m a rock, steadfast and strong? That’s what you need to be doing, not this nonsense.” 

James has a disappointed look on his face, his face of defeat, he slowly turns away from Sirius and says, “We better get going, we’re going to miss breakfast.”  
………...………...……………......…………………...….........………...…………………...……………..…………………………………………..

When James and Sirius sit down at breakfast, Peter is still eating, Remus hasn’t touched his plate of food, he’s working on a charms essay.

“What’s this?” James says pulling the parchment from in front of Remus. “Charms essay! We haven’t got a charms essay due, do we?!” 

Remus giggling, “It’s last weeks’. That new charms professor is quite willing to work with me. With the moon last week, he gave me a bit of extra time so that I could finish.” 

“Well you don’t have to be working on it at breakfast.” Sirius says as he grabs the butter.

“That’s what I tried to say but you know Moony. Tea?” 

Sirius grabs an empty cup from the middle of the table, “Thanks Pete, Oooo could you pass the sausage?”

“Give it back!!” Remus reaches for the parchment in James hands.

“I’ll give it back once you’ve eaten some food.” 

“Come on Prongs, just give it back.” He reaches out again.

“If you think I’m going to give this back so you can ignore your food, you’re mad. You need to eat Remus.” 

Lilly is watching the exchange carefully. “He’s right Remus, you should eat.” James looks at her shocked and excited and gives her a wink. She returns, “Don’t get too excited Potter, I’m just looking out for my friend.” 

James shakes his head fondly, “What a kind and loving soul you are. The embodiment of beauty and compassion and…” As he moves his foot on top of the bench to add to his dramatic speech, he slips on something, falls down and hits his head on the bench. 

Remus, Sirius and Peter laugh along with most of the table, while Lilly jumps up to make sure he’s alright. 

“I had no idea you cared.” 

Lilly still giggling a bit, “You’re a moron.” She checks for any blood and then sits back smiling still.

“I think we should take you to see Pomfrey, just in case.” 

Remus, who’s still laughing at James, pauses for a moment, “When did you get to be so responsible?” 

“I suppose spending time with you does have one disadvantage,” he says with a flirty smirk and a wink, picking James up and walking him out of the Great Hall.  
…...…...…………...…………………………………………...………………......…………......…...…………………………………………………

“I honestly thought I’d get you out of there before you ruined the moment.” Sirius says as they turn the corner out of the Great Hall.

“The moment?! I just made a fool of myself. You couldn’t have gotten me out before I slipped on, what I can only imagine, is drippings from Snivellus’ hair when he came over for his ‘stop by’ with Lilly.”

Sirius starts laughing and James is getting angry. “Are you laughing at my predicament or the jab at Snape? Because if your laughing at my…”

“Your idiocy!!”

“Oi!!!” James hits Sirius a little harder than his normal ‘love slaps.’

“What I mean is…did you not see it?” James shakes his head but is looking intrigued now. “She jumped up when you fell James, and although Evans can be kind when she wants to be, she cared enough to check on you! That’s progress mate!” Sirius grabs James by the shoulders, “Just keep doing things like that!!”

“Falling on my arse, you mean?”

“NO!! Merlin you truly are blind!! It was the way you were treating Moony, the side of you that’s kind and caring, the side that’s going to win you one Lilly Evans.”

“Hmmm, maybe you are right. I just have to show her that I care about more than pranking Slytherins. I can do that…. I suppose.”

“Now can we PLEEEASE talk about me and Moony?” James rolls his eyes hard but agrees.

Sirius tells James about Remus’ flirting, as they walk into Madame Pomfrey’s ward James tries to convince him not to get his hopes up, but Sirius is stubborn and says that after sleeping on it, he’s sure Remus has feelings for him.  
…………...……………...…...…...………...…...……...……………...…...……...……………………..……………………………………………

Sirius and James just barely make it to Transfiguration in time and sit at the table that Peter and Remus had saved for them.

Halfway through class, Peter passes a note to James as Remus is quickly jotting down notes, trying to keep up. James looks at the note and gives Sirius a worried look and shows him the note. 

The note reads, ‘Moony’s thinking of getting back with CD. something to do with what Sirius did last night. He wouldn’t explain more.’  
James whispers harshly, “What did you do!?” 

Sirius starts to panic, “I didn’t do anything, it, it was just what I told you.” 

McGonagall hears them whispering, “Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, do you have something to add to my lesson?”  
Both boys respond, “No professor.” 

“Well then I suggest you be quiet and listen carefully.” She continues her lesson on transfiguring objects that are inside other objects.

Sirius sits in a state of panic throughout the rest of class, waiting for it to be over so that he can talk some sense into Remus.  
They’re working on transfiguring water inside of a goblet. When the class finishes and Sirius jumps up to talk to Remus, James spills the goblet full of water all over him. 

“James!!” 

“Sorry I thought I saw Lilly smiling at me, I’m pretty sure she did.” Sirius looks up and Remus is already gone.  
As he goes to follow him swiftly Professor McGonagall stops him, “Don’t you think you should help Mr. Potter clean this up?” 

“Of course, Professor.” Sirius begrudgingly helps James clean up the water and puts their goblet back in the cupboard.  
…………………………...……...………………......…...……...……...…….........………...………………............……………………………….

In herbology they were revisiting Mandrake care and were wearing earmuffs throughout the whole class. Sirius, although infatuated with how cute Remus looked in earmuffs, was on edge throughout the whole class. 

After the class that lasted forever, Sirius pulled Remus aside to try and talk to him, but Remus said he wasn’t feeling good. “I don’t know, this moon was weird, I feel like it’s still got a pull on me, it took me longer than usual to recover and I’ve been getting tired randomly throughout the day. I think I’m just gonna go have a nap.”

Sirius just stood there and watched as Remus walked towards Gryffindor Tower. Peter knocked a mandrake pot over and one started to cry, Sirius and Peter both fell to their knees, covering their ears in pain as Professor Sprout ran over, earmuffs still on, to repot the plant. Once the sound had gone Sirius and Peter both stood up slowly and James puts a hand on each of his mates to help them up.

“Where were you?” Sirius says softly.

“I just happened to still have my earmuffs on and some things to collect.” James replies with a wink and Peter smiles.

Sirius shakes off the pain still lingering in his head, taps James and Peter on the shoulders and asks, “Could you stay out of the dorm for a while? I’m gonna go have a chat with Moony.”

“He isn’t feeling well, are you sure you want to bother him?”

“I won’t bother him.”

…..............................................................................................................................................................................……..........

As Sirius walks into the dorm, he doesn’t really have a plan, but he knows he need to find a way to talk to Remus, to try and talk some sense into him. His emotions are a little unsteady at the moment, as he tries to figure out how to start the conversation.

Remus shifts in his bed, “I told you I didn’t want to talk right now, I feel like death.” 

Sirius sits on his bed, “Bit dramatic, aren’t we? Well, I’m not here to talk, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and get you anything if you needed it.” Remus looks at him and rolls his eyes, “I’m not a child, I can take care of myself.” 

“But you’re in pain, just let me help you.” Remus, feeling very vulnerable at these times during the month, usually starts pushing everyone away, “I don’t need your help” 

“I know that, but I still want to help” 

“I don’t need your pity either,” he rolls over. 

“I don’t pity you,” Sirius scoffs, “I never have, plus, I enjoy taking care of you,” Sirius says with a flirtatious smile.

Remus huffs and rolls his eyes about to say something when Sirius, who’s been through this dance many times adds, “I know how this goes Remus, your going to complain about your burdens and how their yours to carry, but you could still do with some help; your burdens are quite heavy.” 

“I can’t ask anyone to do that for me.” 

“You haven’t asked though…I’ve offered.” 

“And I cannot accept your offer. I can’t let you…” 

Sirius interrupts, “Stop with your pity party Remus!! We all have burdens; they may not be as large as the ones you carry but we all have them. That’s what friends are for you know, to help each other, to lean on each other when it’s too difficult to stand.”

Remus is speechless and just stares at Sirius as he continues, getting louder and, obviously not holding back anymore, “I want to be that friend to you Remus, I always have. I see you everyday and I am in awe of the man you’re becoming. You are so kind to everyone around you, even if they’re terrible to you. You inspire me Moony and I wish you would just let me in. Let me love you!!” 

Sirius and Remus are both shocked by this outburst but before Remus can say anything Sirius panics and asserts “You know what, forget it. You’ll never let anyone in. Not the way you deserve anyway, I don’t even know why I bother.”

As he begins to storm out and grab for the door, he hears it lock. Sirius turns around and looks at Remus who is struggling now to sit up. 

“Did you just lock me in here?” 

Remus nods his head. 

“Why? I thought you wanted me gone.”

Remus unsteadily says, “I’m sorry Pads. I know that I can…” Remus slumps down and sighs in pain and Sirius runs to his side to hold him up. “I know I can be difficult.” 

“Stop talking.” Sirius sits on Remus’ bed and cups his face, “I know you’re an arse, let’s get you a sleeping draft so you can get some rest.” 

Remus gives the best smile he can muster. “First drawer, in the back, to the left.” 

“I know where you keep them you wanker.” He slips his hand behind Remus’ neck to help him drink it and he slowly drifts off. Sirius tucks him in and then, ten minutes of using one spell after another, he finally gets the door unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about everything James and Peter do in this chapter is in line with the prank they are supposed to be playing on Sirius. So if you feel like James is acting out of character, it's all a ruse. I don't think I explain it inn the next chapter and I might throw it in, but I'm not sure it will fit.


	6. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well it's the end so....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over. I had so much fun writing this and I can't wait to write more. I know the chapter is a tad short but I wanted to get straight to the point. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it...or more ;)

Remus finally wakes up with James sitting on the bed next to his. “Prongs?” 

James puts his book down to look over at Remus, “Hey mate, how are you feeling?” 

“Slightly better than earlier but still very sore. Have you talked with Padfoot at all?” 

“Yes. He told me what happened. I think…although I do enjoy ‘Operation Moonfoot’, I think he’s about to burst, maybe we should…” 

Remus interjects, “I know, I need to talk to him and tell him how I feel, but I just don’t have the strength right now.” 

“I know, and he knows that. You need to focus on yourself Moony, just rest and everything will fall into place.” 

“Does he know? How I feel?” 

“No. He suspected but I think I convinced him otherwise. He thinks you see him as a friend. I don’t know if that has to do with his lack of love through his life, but he doesn’t believe anyone could love him, platonically or otherwise. Hey! You do that too Moony! You guys really are…” 

“Don’t!!” 

James smiles, knowing that someday two of his best friends will work things out and be happy together.  
……...…......…………………......………………………………………...……...…...……......…………...…………………………………………

The next day Remus is feeling much better and decides he will pull Sirius aside during their free period and just tell him how he feels. At breakfast, he can’t keep his eyes off Sirius. When they lock eyes, he makes sure he doesn’t look away like he normally would and just stares Sirius down with what he thinks is his best ‘sexy stare.’ 

Sirius is trying his best not to explode at the breakfast table. Remus keeps staring at him, which at first, he thought was because Remus was mad for what he’d said yesterday. After a few stare-offs with each other, it’s become quite clear that this is what the last week was culminating to. He can’t wait until their free period and then he starts feeling something go up his leg. When he realizes its Remus’ foot, he gets flustered and stares at Remus in shock. Remus just smiles and winks.

This is everything Sirius has wanted for the past two years, probably longer if he’s completely honest but he’s feeling very overwhelmed and scared. ‘What kind of Gryffindor am I?!’ he thinks to himself. He tries to reciprocate the movement under the table but ends up mucking it up.

“Is someone rubbing my leg?” Peter asks softly.

James just shakes his head since his mouth is full, pieces of bread falling all over the table, Remus quirks an eyebrow as he realizes it must be Sirius, who is, now, as red as a tomato. He puts his foot back on the ground and glares at Remus while he chuckles at the other boy.

“What? What’s so funny? Something felt like it was crawling up my leg.”

“It’s not that. It’s just…well did it feel nice?” Remus asks Peter.

“No, it was,” he looked disgusted, “I don’t know but I did not like it.”

“Well.” Remus turns at looks straight at Sirius, “I think we’ll have to work on that then.” 

Sirius’ eyes just about pop right out of his head as Peter is paying most of his attention to his food, “What do you mean by that, Remus?”

“Nothing.” Remus keeps smirking at Sirius, knowing he’s got him right where he wants him. 

James, who has been paying most of his attention looking towards the door, Lilly hasn’t come down to breakfast yet, turns to the other three boys, “Do you think I should go check on her?”

“Why?”  
“What?”  
“No.”

“Why not? She’s always at breakfast by this time. What if she’s sick? What if she’s hurt? I should go…” James goes to stand, and Remus explains, “She’s got morning rounds, she’s fine!” 

“Oh. Well then maybe we should head to class early, maybe run into her.”

“Fine, how about you and I go for a walk, I have an idea of where we’ll find her.” Remus says as he gets up to join James; with a tilt of his head he smiles, “See you gits in class,” giving Sirius an exaggerated wink.  
…………...…......…...…............……...……...………...…………………………………......……………...………………………………………..

Peter and Sirius are walking down the hall to Charms class and come across Lilly.

“How’s the morning rounds treating you Evans?” asks Sirius.

“Just fine, I just saw your boyfriend a momenttttt…” Lilly stops and starts to panic. She was teasing Remus about Sirius in the same   
way, but she had forgotten that he hadn’t done anything about his feelings yet. Sirius and Peter looked at each other in confusion. She knew Remus and James were working on something, but she wasn’t really sure, then she remembered, Potter.

“My boyfriend? What are you…”

“POTTER!” She yelled a little too loudly, then she started rambling quickly. “You know, you two, always together, wouldn’t be surprised if you two were dating. Haha but you’re both straight, right? So, yea that’ll never happen…hmm what’s this? Some kind of…miniature crystal ball!! I better get this to Dumbledore!!” Lilly picked up a marble off the floor which James had dropped earlier but she didn’t care, she just wanted to get out of the situation.

“Well that was…”

“Odd? Yeah mate, that was more than odd.” Sirius says as he continues to the charms classroom around the corner. Remus and James are already sitting at a desk and they’ve saved a desk for Peter and Sirius.

“Your girlfriend’s gone mad! You should’ve heard her rambling outside.” Sirius teases James.

“She’s probably just flustered because she’s so in love and she doesn’t know it yet.” James responds wistfully.

“That doesn’t make sense Prongs, she wouldn’t be flustered if she didn’t know.” Remus responds.

“You think she knows?!”

“NO” Sirius and Remus say together and then both start laughing.

Lilly walks in right when class is about to start, and the only seat left is at the table next to James. Remus does a little worse than he normally does in charms class so that James can help him and show him how to do it properly; trying to help him impress Lilly. However, James is so flustered that he can’t do anything correctly and Sirius leaves Peter to show Remus how to properly use the spell that Remus has probably already mastered, at the same time Lilly gets up to help James.

“Well isn’t this romantic?” James remarks playfully. Remus and Sirius both get a little more nervous and Lilly ‘accidentally’ steps on James’ foot and he lets out a squeal.

“OOh yeah!! That squeal was really romantic Potter!”

“Like that do ya Evans? Maybe that unmanly squeal is just the thing you’ve been missing from your exploits at wooing said red head?” Sirius teases, and Remus giggles. 

“Actually, you may be on to something Potter, maybe try squealing like that all the time and I’d consider giving you a date.” Lilly laughs.

James gives out a loud squeal and the whole class turns to look at him. “I’d squeal for you every day for the rest of my life Lilly Evans.”

“Okay, you know I was joking right?” 

“Well I’ll do anything for you, and I want you to know that.”

Lilly starts ranting, “Why don’t you try being yourself for once instead of focusing on me. Why don’t you drop the act for once in your life and be real?” she rolls her eyes and steps back to her seat. James just sits in silence along with the other boys.

“Everything seemed so light and happy, what’d you do James?” Peter leans over Sirius and Remus to ask.

“James just forget it; she’s been weird all morning. Maybe it’s her time, you know.”

“Sirius!! She’s fine, maybe she just doesn’t like the fact that James is constantly trying to woo her and not trying to get to know her.” Remus is saying most of this with his information from the subject herself, “maybe if he stopped trying, something would actually happen.”  
Sirius rolls his eyes and they both look at James who seems to be having a pensive moment. “Moony, you are absolutely right,” James says as he stands up and performs the spell perfectly. “I need to move on from Evans. Work on myself.” James says it low enough so that it seems to be for only his mates but loud enough, he knows Lilly will hear.  
……...............……...………...……………….........…...……......……………...……………...…………………………………………………….

After a long day of classes, the boys all head for the dorm and halfway up James and Remus seem to share a knowing look. “You know what, I’m hungry, how about some cakes? I’m going to the kitchens. Wormtail, why don’t you come with me.” Peter looks at James who then looks at Remus and Sirius and he nods heavily, “OK, cakes sound good.”

As James and Peter walk away Sirius quips, “WHAT was that about? Why’s everyone acting so weird today?”

“Who knows?” Remus responds with a shaky voice.

They continue to walk up to the dorm in silence, only saying the password to get into the Gryffindor common room out loud. After they enter their room, they both sit on their respective beds and stare down at their hands and feet. Each looking at the other at a different time, never noticing that they both keep glancing at one another.

Remus knows he must muster up some more courage and be a little more upfront about things, just as he was doing at breakfast. They've been sitting in silence for what seems like forever. Remus finally gets up and walks over to Sirius’ bed. He gives a gesture insinuating he wants to sit down and Sirius scoots over and pats the bed.

Neither boy knows what to say. This is a moment they’ve both been fantasizing about for months if not years and now that it’s come, they cannot seem to think straight at all.

“This is warm. I mean it’s warm I mean you’re warm.” Sirius tries but shakes his head like he knew how stupid he probably sounded.

Remus laughs and then speaks what’s on his mind, a rare thing for Remus. “Thanks, unless you’re saying that because I’m too warm and you want me to go back to my own.”

“NO! I mean no. you’re fine, good, you know you…are you. So that’s always good. I like you…being you of course.”

Remus can see how flustered Sirius is. He’s never seen him like this; nervous, tense, words all jumbled and not making sense. To be honest, Remus was kind of enjoying it. Sirius is always so in control of himself, so smooth with his words, so clever. This was a once in a lifetime moment and he was going to enjoy it. He put his hand up slowly like he was going to put his arm around Sirius, and Sirius leaned forward hoping that was Remus’ intention.   
He continued raising his arm and then the other arm followed into a very dramatic yawn. Sirius looked disappointed but Remus had the unmistakable smirk of mischief on his face.

“ARE!?!!?!!!? Are you doing this on purpose?!”

“Doing what on purpose?” His grin is getting wider, as he tilts his head to the side.

“You bloody git!! Have you been flirting with me on purpose?” Sirius seems a little angry now and Remus decides to drop the charade and finally just be honest. 

“Yes.”

“So you know how I feel about you?”

“Yes.”

“Remus, I never would have…” Sirius hangs his head in sorrow, “How could you be so cruel? You are one of the kindest people I know,” he says and then mutters to himself, “or maybe I don’t know you at all…”

“WAIT! What?! No!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Sirius, I….oh fuck….I fancy you too!! I’m not trying to take the piss or anything.”

“You’re not?”

“No!! Merlin, NO, I would never…I can’t believe you’d think I’d do all of this to poke fun at you.”

“But how? I thought, I mean, I don’t understand.”

“I think I could ask you the same question, but my answer to yours would be just, you, being you.” He points his finger to Sirius’ chest and when Sirius looks down at it, Remus’ finger slides up slowly to the chin of the boy sitting next to him. He turns Sirius chin so that they’re face to face and kisses him softly. 

Sirius is so stunned he doesn’t even kiss back at first and Remus thinks he may have jumped the gun and pulls back. “Sorry, it’s just that…well I fell for you a long time ago Pads; I’ve been waiting for this moment, I mean I never really thought it would come but…”   
Sirius shuts him up with another kiss, a little more passionate this time. Sirius grabs the back of Remus’ neck and starts to massage it with his fingers as their tongues tangle together, the kiss, getting a little deeper. Remus’ fingers at some point became entangled in Sirius’ dark black curls and they start to slide down together into the bed.  
Just when Sirius runs his hands under Remus’ jumper in an attempt to remove it, James and Peter walk in the door holding different types of cakes and pumpkin juice. Sirius just about falls off the bed and Remus jump back but catches Sirius in time from going over the side, disheveled and completely embarrassed they glower at the two boys who interrupted them.

James drops all the cakes he’d had in his hands and throws his arms up in the air and shouts, “FINALLY!!!!!”


End file.
